1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of reducing masks and manufacturing processes and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) may include a touch screen panel. The touch screen panel may allow an object such as a user's hand or a pen to input a command by sensing capacitance between two electrodes or by detecting a voltage change at a contact position and to provide a command of the position to a display device.
Recently, a display device using a flexible substrate formed of glass, plastic, and metal has been of interest. Since the flexible substrate may be light and bendable, the flexible substrate may be appropriate to include in a display device of a portable personal terminal or a large display device.
Accordingly, the touch screen panel must be flexible when the display device is flexible.
In general, the sensing electrodes of the touch screen panel are formed of a transparent electrode material such as indium tin oxide (ITO). However, a crack may be generated when ITO is bent, and it is difficult to apply ITO to the flexible touch screen panel. Therefore, other materials such as Ag nanowires, metal mesh, graphene, and conductive polymer are suggested as electrode materials. However, it is difficult to apply the above materials to real products.
In addition, conventional touch screen panels are made by complicated manufacturing processes that require a large number of masks.